Lover man?
by pyro vampyre girl
Summary: Roger is always gone and no one is ever home except for Mark. Mimi and Mark grow closer as friends, maybe more than friends. R


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Every day I do the same things, I deal with the same stuff. Rejection, hunger, and plain old boredom. I get up in the morning and think to myself, 'good morning world…screw you.' Then I put on my best happy face so I can try to face another day in hell. After I brush my teeth and show. I walk into the kitchen area and see mark all by him self just sitting there. So today I decided to walk over and keep him company since Roger was gone.  
"Hey Mark."  
"Oh hey Mimi. Did you sleep good?"  
"Ehh it was okay. I kept waking up." I gave a half way smile.

"Oh well I'm usually up if you ever need company." He just sat there stirring his coffee.

"So where is roger?"  
"I'm not sure, he's just been up and leaving early in the morning and doesn't get back until around lunch." I looked at my watch. It was only 9:27a.m.  
"Well I don't have to go to work until later do you want to go and see if Collins and angel want to go out to eat with us?"

"Us?"  
"Ops you knew what I meant silly." I blushed for half a second.  
"Yeah I know what you mean." he got up and headed to his room.  
"Just a minute" he said.  
I walked to the couch and sat down to wait. He finally came out dressed in blue jeans and one old Led Zepplin t-shirt. He said he was read so I grabbed the keys and we left.  
"So where do you want to go to?" I asked.

"Um I don't really care lets ask Collins. He usually know good places to eat…. wait do you have money?"  
"Don't worry about it okay?" his face flushed.  
"Okay" he stammered. We got on the subway to head for angel's place when mark dropped his stuff. That camera equipment he never leaves home without. He bent down to pick it up in a hurry the subway was about to pull away. I bent down too trying to help. For a split second I though Icould see him looking at my butt, but when I did a double take he was clearly facing the ground.  
"I think we got it all" He smiled with relief.

"I sure hope so because if we missed anything it's gone now."  
"Nah I think its all here"  
"okay" I replied. We rode the rest of the way in silence. Once we got there, then we started talking again. I think the subway was kinda awkward.  
"Hey angel." I counted to five slowly in my head.  
"Angel" mark said after me. She opened up the window and stuck her head out.  
"Hey Mimi what's up?"  
"Want to go out to get some food?"  
"Sure honey"  
"what about me?" Collins stuck his head out of the other window.  
"You too. Come on guys lets go" within a madder of minutes they were down on the street and going to some new café.  
"So where's love man at?" Collins asked.  
"No one knows." Mark and I said at the same time. Collins and angel looked at each other.

"Well well well" we all turned around to see Bennie standing behind us.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Rent." Collins and angel said together.  
"Nope I was just going to…."he paused  
"going where?" mark said.  
"To my employer" he finished. "And you?"

"Where boho's go." Collins joked

"You wouldn't understand, being a corporate man your self." Angel smiled.  
"Yes well I have to go now." And he walked away just like that. I couldn't believe I used to date that snob. I felt so slimy. He was nothing but an asshole to everyone.  
"That was nice.." mark said and then busted up laughing.

We went to the café and ordered our food. Mark got a sandwich, angel and I got chicken salad, and Collins just got a muffin.  
"So how was life support?"

"It was okay someone was having trouble and had to be taken to the hospitable."  
"I'm sorry hunny" I said giving angels hand a tight squeeze.

"Hey Mimi we should head home mark should be home soon."  
We paid our bill and left. We got on the subway but this time it wasn't so quiet. We talked and talked almost missed our stop too.  
"Hanging out today was nice." Mark said.  
"yes it was. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Ditto" he smiled and we made our way upstairs.


End file.
